<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wiped Out! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482459">Wiped Out!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Beach Sex, Beaches, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Marijuana, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Sneaking Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jose and Dane sneak out to go to the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wiped Out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Santa Cruz is a beach town with a boardwalk in Northern California :)</p><p>Jose and Dane are both 17!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jose was lying in bed awake at midnight, waiting for a text from Dane. They were supposed to sneak out of the house to go to the boardwalk, but Jose was starting to think Dane fell asleep. He tapped his fingers on his stomach, bored out of his mind. Soon enough, his phone buzzed.</p><p>Dane &lt;3: 'I'm here :)'</p><p>Jose jumped out of bed and quickly put on his clothes and shoes, and grabbed his backpack. He quietly snuck downstairs and nearly tripped on his own two feet, having the lights been all off. He opened the front door and closed it, and booked it to Dane's car.</p><p>"Hi babe." Jose smiled and leaned over, softly kissing his boyfriend.</p><p>"Hey." Dane ran his hand through Jose's hair and pulled him closer.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Jose nodded.</p><p>"I been ready." Dane softly laughed.</p><p>"Okay, okay." Dane put the transmission into drive and backed out of the driveway, and headed to Santa Cruz. They lived an hour north in a small, boring town. They frequented the beach often, they loved going on drives together and loved the beach even more, so it was a win-win. Jose rolled down the window and stuck his hand out, watching the Redwood trees zoom by. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes and before he knew it, they were parked at the boardwalk.</p><p>"Jose?" Jose rubbed his eyes and yawned.</p><p>"Damn we here already?" Dane nodded.</p><p>"Yep, you really crashed." Jose shrugged.</p><p>"That's what being a senior does to ya."</p><p>"Tell me about it, I can't wait to fucking graduate already." They hopped out of the car and grabbed their blankets, shrugging on their jackets. Jose and Dane held hands as the strolled down the boardwalk, checking out the roller coasters they'd been on so many times. </p><p>"Wanna go down to the beach?" Jose looked up at Dane with bright eyes.</p><p>"I would love to." They walked down the stairs near the food spots and hit the beach, the soft sand squishing under their sneakers. Waves gently lapped at the shore, the sea was lit up by the full moon. It was picturesque, and Jose never wanted to leave. Dane put the blanket down close to the shore and they sat down. Jose and Dane held each other, just watching the calm ocean and listening to the soft waves. Jose lied down and Dane followed suit and they held hands once again, staring up at the bright moon illuminating the sky. </p><p>"Hey Dane?" Dane turned his head to face Jose.</p><p>"What's up?" Jose bit his lip and closed his eyes.</p><p>"This is nice. Like, really nice." Dane felt his heart speed up.</p><p>"You think so?" Jose opened his eyes.</p><p>"Duh, that's why I said it." Dane laughed and pulled Jose into an awkward lying down hug. Jose turned his head and placed his hand on the side of Dane's face and kissed him. It was slow at first, tongues slowly dancing, mouths opening and closing as they sucked on each other's lips. Before it got too heated, Dane stopped and pulled out two bottles of water from his backpack, handing one to Jose.</p><p>"I ain't thirsty, but thanks." Dane smirked.</p><p>"You will be." He reached farther into his backpack and pulled out a peanut pipe and a ziplock baggie of bud. Jose's eyes widened; he fucking adored weed. </p><p>"Damn, how you afford that?"</p><p>"I have my ways." Jose felt heat rising to his cheeks.</p><p>"You ain't fuckin nobody to get that shit right? RIGHT?" Dane quickly shook his head.</p><p>"No, of course not! I stole it from my dad." Jose sighed in relief.</p><p>"You got me fucked up for a sec, I was finna whoop yo ass." Dane giggled and opened the bag and packed a bowl, grabbing a lighter afterwards. He took a hit and blew a fat cloud into the air, then handed it to Jose. Jose lit up and held the smoke in his lungs for longer than he should have before he blew it out, but he didn't want to seem like a he had pussy lungs so he suppressed the urge to violently cough. He grabbed the bottle of water and chugged it, already starting to feel the effect of the drug. They each took a few more hits before lying back down, the weed in full effect.</p><p>Jose closed his eyes for a moment until he felt Dane rubbing his hand up and down Jose's jean clad thigh. He dragged his hand up farther until he rested it on his crotch, slowly caressing it. Jose let out a heavy breath and let Dane do all the work, save for lifting his hips up when Dane unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. Dane rubbed his hand over Jose's already hard cock through his underwear, and felt a wet spot forming.</p><p>Jose turned his hand let out a small whine as Dane freed him from the confines of his boxers. His dick was warm, especially compared to the chilly air. Pre cum was dripping down the head and Dane swiped his thumb over it, making Jose slightly shudder. Dane spit in his hand and took Jose's cock in his hand, stroking it up and down very slowly. Jose arched his back and curled his toes as Dane quickened his pace, lightly tracing his fingers over the underside of his throbbing dick. It didn't take long for Jose's breathing to become ragged as Dane pumped him faster and faster.</p><p>Jose's body twitched and shook as he came, his warm cum shooting up onto Dane's face. Dane kept stroking him through his after shocks, shuddering and heart beating fast. Jose finally opened his eyes and saw him cum all over Dane's chin.</p><p>"Shit, sorry." Dane chuckled and got it off with his finger, licking it up as he did.</p><p>"You want me to-" Before Jose could finish his sentence, Dane shook his head.</p><p>"Nah, I just wanted to pleasure you." Jose bit his lip.</p><p>"You sure?" Dane smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, it's cool." Jose nodded too and put himself away before sitting up. He pulled Dane into a heated kiss, grabbing the sides of his face and smiling against his lips. He gently laid Brock down onto the blanket and straddled him. Jose leaned down and bit and sucked on Brock's throat, hickeys immediately forming on the soft skin. Brock placed his hands on Jose's waist and ran his hands up and down.</p><p>After a little while, Jose got off of him and sat back down on the blanket. He silently watched the small waves and reached out to hold his boyfriend's hand. Jose rested his head on Dane's shoulder and smiled; his heart felt whole. He never wanted this moment to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>